you think you can tell?
by MakatoMai
Summary: We're just two lost souls/ swimming in a fish bowl. Bade fluff.


you think you can tell?

prompt from lovely amelie : _We're just two lost souls/ swimming in a fish bowl_

.

Jade West buys Beck Oliver his first fish.

If you tell anyone, she'll kill you.

.

"Here" Jade says thrusting a plastic bag of water towards Beck as she stomps past him into the RV.

"Jade what in the?" Beck says shutting the door behind her before turning his attention to the bag of water. "A fish?"

"Yeah. Y'know since the Rotweiller didn't work out." she says flopping down onto his bed, thick black eyelashes and puddles of blue staring up to him. (He thinks his heart might melt) "Its not a big deal."

She takes a seat down beside her on his bed, fish in hand, and kisses her on the cheek.

"Thanks babe…but you know he cant live in this plastic bag right?"

"Yeah. Well. I guess not."

"We need to buy a bowl."

"uh-huh"

"and fish food"

"uh-huh"

"and a little treasure chest that opens and…"

"Beck!"

"What?"

"Just shut up, and lets go get your fish crap."

.

If you were to ask Beck Oliver what exactly it was about Jade West that he found so intriguing that he put up with all her irrational jealousy and snide comments he'd probably tell you it was something like this.

It was the way her hair fell over her shoulder, _just so_, as she slept in his arms. It was the way his red flannel shirt slung over her, flattering her curves. It was the way her chest rose and fell when she was sleeping. It was the way how all those simple things sent his heart into over-drive.

There was really no way to put into words how Jade made him feel. His lips grazed the top of her forehead "I think Brutus is lonely."

"Stupid fish don't get lonely." She grumbles twisting just slightly in his arms, somewhere between half awake and half asleep, Beck thinks.

"I'd be lonely if I was in a fishbowl without you." Beck continues softly.

Jades smirk shines bright through the darkness.

.

They are trapped in the RV in Venice Beach, and they've only been trapped for 20 minutes and Beck feels like he's going to drown in his own sweat. It's about 27 minutes in when Jade taps him on the shoulder.

"The fish tank." she says a smile brimming across her face.

"I- I forgot about the fish tank." Beck says a nervous smile brimming across his face.

"When was the last time you cleaned it?"

"…Your suppose to clean it?"

It's the first time Jade feels sorry and for all the other Shakespearian fish she's named (because if Beck names them, they'll all end up with names like "goldie" or "swimmy")

.

It's their senior year and of course Beck and Tori are the kickback super stars. Sikowitz gives something that shouldn't be considered a speech about how he wishes them all fame and fortune from here on out.

Jade watches clenching her cup a little to tightly, red punch running through her fingers. Cat bounces up to her with a bunch of napkins, and rambles something about stains- trying to lessen the blow, but really she's only adding fuel to the fire.

"He loves you, you know." Cat says finally quieting down, her eyes watching Tori and Beck dance in the middle of the parking lot. "He keeps looking over here at you."

"Yeah." Jade says through clenched teeth. "I know."

Dark brown eyes meeting razor blue ones- it doesn't make her any less mad though.

.

They are in Beck's RV laying on his bed, watching tv- but not really watching it. Beck's hands are running through her hair, and he's playing with her razor blue extensions that he thinks match her eyes perfectly.

"I hate it when you do that." Jade says absently, eyes still focused on the tv.

"When I do what?" Beck questions, his fingers pausing mid run through.

"Play with my hair."

"Your lying." Beck says a smile brimming across his features as he presses his lips against her forehead.

"Did you have fun dancing with Tori?" Jade says, and she doesn't turn to glare at him. Because she's angry in away that she knows isn't justified - it's not like he can really refuse to dance with her when it was sort of set up by the school. But still.

He knows she's jealous, and the fact she's not yelling at him- makes his hairs stand on end. It was always easier when they were fighting- because the end result was simple. You kiss and make up.

"You know Id rather dance with you."

"Fine." she says throwing the remote control to the floor, and rising to a stand "Dance with me."

Beck's not one to deny his girlfriend anything, so in one fluid movement- he's off the bed and she's in his arms, and he's twirling her around and in an attempt to be suave he dips her low to the floor. Jade stares at him, raising an eye brow (are you an idiot?).

"We need music."

"I can do that."

Jade doesn't even mind that the fish are watching.

.

_We're just two lost souls, swimming in a fish bowl…_

Or something like that.

.


End file.
